extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
East Timor
General Information Catholic (until 1910) Secular (since 1910) |rank = Kingdom|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (750-1950) Asian (since 1950) |tag = ETI|capital = East Timor (635)|government = Constitutional Republic|culture = Papuan (Pacific)|development = Start: 9}} is a Catholic Papuan constitutional republic located in the Timor area, Indonesia region, East Indies subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Cold War' era. The republic will change the state religion from Catholic to Secular in 1910. Emerging, gaining cores, from Secular on November 28, 1975 the country borders fellow Secular countries ( southwest), the waters of the Timor Sea area (Eastern Indian Ocean region) northwest and south and the waters of the Banda Sea area (South China Sea region) north. will be temporarily annexed by on July 17, 1976 and released from them on May 20, 2002 to be on-map to the present date. Note: Country is called "East Timor" on-file. See also: Portugal, Indonesia, Australia Decisions Abandon Secularism (since 1910) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition National Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** -10.0% Advisor Cost * Ambitions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier * Ideas: ** Preserve Our Troops: *** +2.5% Discipline ** Tax Reform: *** +5.0% National Tax Modifier ** Cheaper Mercenaries: *** -10.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Contract Law: *** +5.0% Global Trade Power ** Peasant Levy: *** +5.0% National Manpower Modifier ** Mercantile Status: *** +5.0% Trade Steering ** Strengthening Land Tenure: *** +5.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:East Indies countries Category:Cold War Category:Present Day Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Papuan countries Category:Pacific countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Asian (Tech) Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank)